


fate or coincidence

by iwanttobiors19



Series: cigarette burns and soft kisses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Domestic Violence, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, TRIGGER WARNING!!, University Life, chaotic - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, kurooken - Freeform, more on fluff, mostly cliche, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttobiors19/pseuds/iwanttobiors19
Summary: "Sir, you wanted to see me?" Kenma said as he closed the door behind him."Kenma, yes, I'd like you to meet Tetsuro Kuroo. He'll be your, hmmm... student. I hope the two of you will get along. I entrust him in your capable hands," the principal winked at Kenma."Oh hey, if it isn't the student council president," Tetsuro turned around in his seat to face a disdained Kenma, his lips twitching into a foxlike grin.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: cigarette burns and soft kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942510
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	fate or coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea out of the blue!! all the haikyuu characters are of the same age, 18, and the same year level, basically their last yr of high school. this is going to be a bit lengthy since i've already thought of the plot beforehand. if this gets good reviews, i might continue it but if it doesn't, i'll have to move on to my next project. yeah i already have another in mind LOL that's how scatterbrained i am. hope you enjoy!!

.oOo.

The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon. The pale shades of orange and pink started drowning out the dark hues from the sky. Kenma Kozume walked his way to school, since his parents refused to drive him at such an early hour. He glanced at his watch, seeing that it was only 5:45 am, but as the newly elected student council president, certain measures and paperwork need to be done for the highly anticipated first day of school. As he neared the school gates, he could make out the figures of his friends who are also part of the student council, summoned like Kenma at such an early hour.

“KENMAAA!” Tooru Oikawa waves his hands high in the air as soon as he saw Kenma. He flashes his pearly whites at him as the sun’s mellow rays strike his chocolate brown hair, giving it a golden brown glow. Kenma flinches at the high energy Tooru possesses at just (taking a glance again at his watch) 5:48 am. Even if Kenma finds his friend’s behavior too energetic to bear, he still isn’t oblivious to his god-sent features. His wavy chocolate brown hair, almond-shaped eyes, and flawless complexion make it impossible for him to go around campus without a gaggle of girls following him around. (Tooru doesn’t mind anyway because of the free food they give him.) He has always been the most charismatic (or childish, depending on who you ask) of their group. His intelligence and organized behavior making up for it. He’s perfect as the student council secretary, always keeping things up to date, never letting any information left unsaid, and organizing events flawlessly.

“Good morning, Mr. President,” Keiji Akaashi smiles coolly as Kenma approaches them. Kenma rolls his eyes, still not used to it.

“Don’t call me that,” Kenma groans as he leans on the wall beside the vice president. Keiji laughs coolly as he runs a hand through his jet black hair.

Keiji Akaashi is the embodiment of the model student with a clean record. His uniform is always pressed neatly and complete. Most students just tie their ID’s to their bags but he dutifully wears it around his neck. His awfully blunt mouth throws everyone off during heated debates since his shy demeanor never gives anything away. His sharp focus helps him get ahead on his civic duties as the vice president and his responsibilities as a student.

“Gates still not open yet?” Kenma sighs exasperatedly. He peaks between the metal bars, failing to see the security guard who usually opens it.

“They require us to come at such an ungodly hour yet they can’t even open the gates for us? What’s the use then??” Shouyou Hinata groans. He is seated on the ground beside Keiji. His mop of orange hair too vibrant to miss. His outgoing and approachable personality make it easy for him to befriend anyone but his diplomacy prowess earns their respect. Shouyou Hinata was unanimously elected as Public Relations Officer.

“Hey, nerds!” a quirky female voice follows behind them.

“You’re a nerd too, Yachi,” Keiji muses at the girl. Yachi laughs heartily as she skips her way to them. She clutches the straps of her backpack tightly with a wide smile on her face.

“Ready for your first day as treasurer, Yach?” Kenma makes a small smile to her way.

“Ready, sir!” Yachi salutes him.

Kenma has always had a soft spot for Yachi and Shouyou. As everyone else revolts Kenma, these two manifestations of sunshine are closest to him. Kenma doesn’t throw around the word “friend” lightly but these two pass.

“Sorry for the wait, kids, but come on in,” the security guard sheepishly smiles at them and opens the gates. The group gives their thanks to him and enter the campus. They make their way to the high school building and climb up to the 5th floor. By the time they set foot on the floor, they were already panting and out of breath.

“Whoever thought of putting the student council, a group of physically challenged nerdos, in the top floor should be demoted,” Yachi said in between deep breaths. Everybody cracks up in laughter and heads to their club room. Kenma fishes out the key from his slacks’ pocket and unlocks the door.

Enough of the school budget was invested in the student council club room, furnished with its own waiting room and meeting room. The waiting room resembled a dentist’s waiting area with a coffee table and a black leather sofa set. Framed pictures of the past student councils hung on the wall together with clippings of their school activities. Past the waiting room, through the doorway was the meeting room. A large, rectangular, wooden table sat in the middle complete with eight chairs. Filing cabinets lined on one side while a lone printer sat on the corner. They can freely use the printer whenever they want to provided that they supply the paper needed while the school took care of its maintenance and ink refill.

They walked inside the meeting room and dropped their bags on the floor, taking out their laptops and paperwork. With the efficiency and focus of bees working in a beehive, they took their places in the table, with Kenma sitting at the end of the table.

“Let’s get to work then.”

.oOo.

“Excuse me. Yikes. Sorry,” Tetsurou Kuroo mumbled sheepishly as he squeezed himself in the row of chairs. He cradled his messy duffel bag in his arm and made his way to the seat Hajime saved beside him.

As captain of the varsity soccer team, Hajime Iwaizumi had this ever-present scowl in his face, molded by constantly scolding his mess of a team and years of hard training in the field under the direct rays of the sun. His hair was spiked up in all sorts of angles (which Tetsurou had always poked fun about being similar to Godzilla, Hajime’s favorite TV character.) Hajime sat there, crossing his legs, resting his chin on his palm, can’t even care less to whatever the student on the stage was droning on about. He sits up straight once he sees Tetsurou and removes his backpack from the seat beside him.

“Dude, it’s literally the first day of senior year and you’re already late,” Hajime scoffed disapprovingly but his eyes darted quickly to Tetsurou’s neck.

“Shit, bro. Again?” Hajime exclaimed in a whisper-shout and began rummaging through his backpack. Tetsurou seemed oblivious to his friend’s concern and focused on the frail figure of a student standing on the stage. His blond hair was obviously dyed due to the black roots of his hair peeking at the top. His voice was calm and collected with a hint of hypocrisy laced in every word as he said----

“Welcome back to the school we ALL just _adore and love_ ,” and flashes a closed smile paired with a flinching of his eyes as if he was absolutely disgusted by what he said, obviously for sarcasm. The students hide their snickers but the principal seems to be ignorant of this for he stands up from where he is seated behind the student and shakes hands with him. He walks up to the podium as the student gets off the stage and ambles to his seat.

“Thank you to our SC president, Kenma Kozume. Another round of applause please.”

Everybody does so.

_Hmm… Kenma Kozume._

“Dude, you seriously have to do something about the guy,” Hajime shakes his head in melancholy as he brings a bandage to Tetsurou’s neck. He flinches as Hajime covers up the damage done, shaking his head as he does. Tetsurou doesn’t answer. What else can he do? He’s gotten used to it, plus he was too drained to talk and explain the horrid events of last night. He glances up at the ceiling and closes his eyes, washing out the white noise around him.

Tetsurou awoke to Hajime shaking his shoulders. The student assembly was done and it was time to get to the next class. He lazily slung his duffel bag on his shoulder and filed out of the row of chairs. Hajime sidled up beside him and began prodding him.

“How’s Auntie? Have you two talked already?” Hajime asks with a concerned look etched across his face, a look only given to those he really cares about. Tetsurou shakes his head in reply, still drowsy, not wanting to speak. Hajime pouts, recognizing defeat. He knew he can’t get anything out of his sleepyhead of a friend.

“Iwa! Kuroo! Hey, hey, hey!” A loud, boisterous voice boomed from behind them as they walked down the corridor to their next class. His greeting recognizable anywhere. Koutarou squeezed himself between the two of them and rested his elbows on their shoulders.

“How’re you---,” Koutarou stopped mid-sentence, glancing at Tetsurou’s neck, getting a view of the bandage. His arms dropped to his sides, eyes quickly scanning Tetsurou’s face searchingly.

“Dude, I’m fine, okay? This is nothing compared to what he did to me in the past. I’ll always give you, guys, a head’s up. Are we clear?” Tetsurou assuredly glanced at both of his friends but even so, nothing can dissipate the worry they feel.

“Crystal,” answered both at the same time with gritted teeth, still unsure but they didn’t pry any further.

“Hey, got any plans after school? It’s the first day! We should hang out,” Tetsurou proposed, hoping with all his might that his friends will agree. Hanging out with his friends is fun but going home exactly when school ends is too early for him, meaning more hours stuck in the house and that was the last thing Tetsurou needed.

“Damn, dude, I’m sorry but I got volleyball stuff this afternoon. As captain, I have to be there. We’ll be having tryouts for the freshies*. You should come hang in the gym, Kuroo! You used to play volleyball right?” Koutarou said in rapid fire succession, leaving Tetsurou overwhelmed.

“Same, man. Soccer team tryouts. You could hang out in the field if you’d like! Although, I’ll be super busy while I’m at it,” Hajime replied.

“Oh, you should ask the others. Maybe they’re game to hang,” Koutarou said. Before Tetsurou could react, a low, growling sound emanated from his stomach. Hajime and Koutarou sighed in disappointment as they knew Tetsurou hasn’t eaten breakfast yet in an effort to leave his house as quickly as he can.

“Yeahhh, I really haven’t had breakfast yet,” Tetsurou scratched the back of his head, “You guys head to class, gonna start soon, y’ know. You can't be late because of me. I’ll grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria.”

“No. We’re coming with you and we’re gonna make sure you actually eat good food,” Koutarou frowned. Before Tetsurou could refuse his friends, Hajime and Koutarou already have their hands on his shoulders, veering him toward the direction of the cafeteria.

.oOo.

Tetsurou hightailed to the two vacant seats in the back and chose the one beside the windows, not even sparing a glance at the teacher already in the middle of a lecture in front. Hajime bowed to the teacher in embarrassment as a form of an apology before he took the seat beside Tetsurou.

"Mr. Kuroo! You come into my class twenty minutes late and can't even spare me an apology! Explain yourself!" 

Tetsurou rolled his eyes, only adding fuel to the fire of an outraged teacher. The teacher scoffs, says a few threats of suspending Tetsurou, and goes back to the lecture, blaming Tetsurou for the interruption.

Tetsurou glances around the classroom and a certain head full of dyed blond hair catches his eye. He stares, waiting for the student to turn around, wanting to check if he is who he thinks he is. A wavy mop of chocolate brown hair pop's up from the doorway in front. He knocks slowly on the doorway and smiles brightly, giving all the girls in their class butterflies.

“Good morning, sir. Can I excuse Kenma Kozume for a bit?” A voice calls out from outside their classroom. Kenma’s shoulders slump as he stands and makes his way to Tooru Oikawa leaning against the doorway of their classroom. Their female classmates gaped excitingly at the visitor. His chocolate brown hair and almond-shaped eyes radiated a certain glow that rendered even Hajime speechless. He laughs brightly as he hands Kenma a stack of brightly colored folders, pointing at each folder probably explaining the use of each. Kenma grimaces at the folders, revolted because of the assorted colors, while scowling at Tooru.

_Aw, man, he’s fucking whipped._

Tetsuro snickers at the sight of his baffled friend. He waves his hand in front of an awestruck Hajime whose mouth was loosely hanging open. As Tooru's done speaking with Kenma and leaves, Hajime was snapped back from his reverie.

"Earth to Hajime Iwaizumi. Aren't we just fucking whipped back there, man?" Tetsurou teases Hajime. Hajime's cheeks turn into the color of deep red as he's called out by his friend.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who gave the speech earlier in the auditorium?" Tetsurou taps on his friend's shoulder and glances at Kenma's direction.

"Yeah. He's the student council president," Hajime replied.

.oOo.

The feverish typing on the keyboard is the only sound that fills the meeting room, accompanied with occasional sips of coffee and exasperated groans while stretching their arms. The student council is hard at work even after school.

“So, we’ll be posting announcements on the search for assistant treasurer, assistant secretary, and members of the SC Creatives tomorrow, Tuesday. Duration of the application period is this week only, for the assistant jobs that is. For the Creatives team, application will continue until the next week. Interview questions should be ready by this coming weekend,” Tooru breaks the silence as he reads from his yellow pad.

“All pubmats** are already signed and approved by the principal. We’re actually good to go to announce the application tonight on the student council Facebook page,” Shoyo added in between yawns and stretching his arms.

“Okay. Do that. Let’s post it tonight on the Fb page. The sooner we start with applications, the more efficient the SC will be. We have a lot of activities this month for the freshies and we’ll need all the help we can get,” Kenma said, matter-of-factly. Everybody nodded in response.

A soft knock came on the door. Tooru got up from his seat and rubbed his aching butt.

“You have the temerity to rub your ass when you don’t even have one,” Keiji comments and everyone else sniggers in reply.

“I’m already volunteering to answer the door for you. Jeez,” Tooru rolls his eyes, both in annoyance and amusement. He leaves the meeting room, answers the door, and a few seconds later pops back in.

“Hey, Kenma, the principal wants to see you. His assistant’s outside,” Tooru says as he makes his way back to his chair.

“Damn, Kenma, what could it be about?” Shoyo asks.

“I told you so. You shouldn’t have inserted that subtle snide comment in your speech. The entire student body was snickering in their seats,” Keiji remarked pointedly, waving his pen disapprovingly.

“Oh come on. He couldn’t have read between the lines. Besides, if we don’t question the authority, why be in the student council in the first place? We are in the council to represent and serve the students, make their voices heard,” Kenma shrugs as he gets up from his seat. The rest started clapping slowly at his impromptu speech.

“Very funny, guys,” Kenma says before leaving the room.

.oOo.

"Sir Washijo, you wanted to see me?" Kenma said as he closed the door behind him. Kenma could see a student seated in front of the principal but he couldn’t see his face. However, his build and striking, jet-black hair is giving Kenma regrets.

_Oh hell no._

"Kenma, yes, I'd like you to meet Tetsuro Kuroo. He'll be your, hmmm... student. I hope the two of you will get along. I entrust him in your capable hands," the principal winked at Kenma.

"Oh hey, if it isn't the student council president," Tetsuro turned around in his seat to face a disgusted Kenma, lips twitching into a foxlike grin.

.oOo.

**STUDENT COUNCIL**

**President:** Kenma Kozume

**Vice President:** Keiji Akaashi

**Secretary:** Tooru Oikawa

**Treasurer:** Yachi Hitoka

**Public Relations Officer:** Shouyou Hinata

.oOo.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments if you can. i'm trying to bring back my sense of feel in writing. i haven't written in a loooong time so my writing isn't as good as it used to be. 
> 
> *freshies = freshmen  
> **pubmat is short for publication material (ex. posters, flyers, Facebook posts, etc.) 
> 
> so please leave comments so that i know what to do next time!! arigathanks~~~


End file.
